Question: $\left(-x - 6\right)\left(x + 9\right) = \ ?$
$= -x \cdot \left(x + 9\right) - 6 \cdot \left(x + 9\right)$ $= \left( -x \cdot x \right) + \left( -x \cdot 9 \right) + \left( -6 \cdot x \right) + \left( -6 \cdot 9 \right)$ $= -x^2 + \left( -x \cdot 9 \right) + \left( -6 \cdot x \right) + \left( -6 \cdot 9 \right)$ $= -x^2 + \left( -9x - 6x \right) + \left( -6 \cdot 9 \right)$ $= -x^2 - 15x + \left( -6 \cdot 9 \right)$ $= -x^2 - 15x - 54$